Wolfish Intentions
by XxMoonlitShadowxX
Summary: 16 year old Bill Weasley never expected that night in the woods to go so wrong. Now as he recovers from a vicious attack, he must learn the ways of being a werewolf while attending his sixth year at Hogwarts. Everything was going as planned. Except when Kaysie came along. 16 year old Kaysie never expected Bill Weasley the most popular boy in her year to notice her. Or be his mate.
1. Chapter 1

Wolfish Intentions Chapter 1

The full moon shone brightly down on Hogwarts as 16 year old triplets, Bill Weasley, Percy Weasley and Charlie Weasley trekked through the dark forest with their wands drawn at the ready.

Tonight should've gone smoothly like always but their professor and good friend Remus Lupin had broken out of his chains in the dungeons and was somewhere in these woods wreaking havoc on any unsuspected persons who had the unfortunate experience of crossing his path.

Remus had been a werewolf for over 16 years and usually had his condition managed by wolfsbane potions and isolation on the full moon nights.

But tonight, something had gone wrong and Bill and his brothers were recruited by several of the Order and Auror members to aid in the search of finding and subduing Remus.

Bill huffed as his foot slid on another rock making Charlie catch him right before he hit the ground.

They had been chosen because of their superior skills in spells and charms that were far more advanced than any of the other sixth years due to their family's involvement with the Order.

Hey had even been allowed to accompany their parents on non-dangerous Order missions.

But as they walked deeper into the pitch black forest, Bill knew that this particular mission was one that he wanted no part of.

Sure, Remus was a good friend, but a fully grown werewolf on not only a full moon, but a blood moon was the most dangerous creature that existed in the magical world.

And Bill had a bad feeling that tonight was going to change everything.

Regular full moons werewolves just lose control and transform.

Blood moons they lost all control and sanity and transform with the intention of either killing or turning their prey.

Bill really questioned his intelligence when he and his brothers readily accepted this mission.

The sound of crunching leaves made the boys freeze as they moved so they were back to back in a circle with their wands drawn as they looked all around them for any signs of dangerous.

They jumped and let out a scream when Snape's voice sounded from behind them.

"Quiet! You've just made our location known and it won't be long before he bloody finds us! Come on, we need to move NOW!" He growled as he turned and led them in the opposite direction.

Bill felt a way of fear take over his body as the hand that held his wand shook hard.

Suddenly a howl shook the ground and trees making a look of panic spread across Snape's features.

"He's found us! Extinguish your wands NOW and run!" He whisper shouted as each of the boys extinguished their wands and took off running.

Bill ran through the forest until he reached what looked like a small creek.

Looking around, he realized that he had lost the others and was now standing alone in the pitch black forest and his werewolf friend was somewhere looking for a meal.

His breath staggered as he tried his hardest to stay as still and as quiet as possible.

Leaves crunched in front of him and he drew in a sharp breath as Remus in his werewolf form appeared and dipped his head down and took a drink from the creek before he sharply inhaled and let out a ferocious growl.

Before Bill knew what hit him, he was on the ground and Remus's large claws were cutting deep into his chest and sides before scratching across his face in one deadly swipe.

The last thing that he saw was Remus's fangs before he blacked out and his dear friend bit deep into his shoulder.

And just like that, Bill's fate had been sealed.


	2. Chapter 2

Wolfish Intentions Chapter 2

A/N: Well hello there, everyone. I apologize for being so late to update this story. I'm in the process of updating all of my stories and I promise you that each one will be continued in a somewhat timely fashion. This is a story that I've been thinking about for a while and I have some ideas as to how it will play out. Hopefully this chapter will start us off in a good way. –MoonlitShadow

Bill groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His whole body hurt and his skin felt like it was on fire. What the fuck had happened? It was then that it all came back to him. The night in the woods. Fenrir. He sat up quickly only to regret the movement as he let out a growl of pain. "Easy now. Take it slow." A familiar voice said firmly as he looked over and found that his parents and Remus Lupin sat next to his hospital bed in what appeared to be St. Mungos.

"Where am I?" He rasped out as Remus and his father exchanged a look. "You're in St. Mungos, dear. You've been out for quite a while. How are you feeling?" His mother asked but made no move to come near him. "I thought I was dead." He said bluntly as his parents faces crumpled into sad expressions and Remus shook his head. "No, you didn't die. But I fear you might wish you would have." Remus said as Bill studied the man's features. Remus had always been a good friend of the family and an outstanding Order member. He was one of the most honest wizards that Bill had come across in his young life yet he was somewhat taken aback by Remus's bluntness.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he looked over at his parents who looked unsure of what to do or say. Remus carefully made his way over and took a seat on the edge of his bed, careful not to make any physical contact. "What do you remember about the night you got injured?" He asked as Bill took a moment to think back to that night. He had been in the woods and had been found by Fenrir. The rest of the story was obvious. "I was bitten." He said simply as Remus's expression turned grave and his mother let out a quiet sob into his father's shoulder. "Indeed you have." Remus remarked as Bill let the news sink in. He had been bitten by a werewolf. "So that means I'm a werewolf now, doesn't it?" He pressed as Remus once again nodded in confirmation. "Yes it does." He said as Bill's mind started to race.

Taking Bill's silence as a signal to continue, Remus glanced over at his parents before meeting his eyes. "You are now a werewolf and have been registered with the Department of Magical Creatures. You will still remain living with your parents, but I'm going to have to train you how to control your urges and natural inclinations. You can still attend school, but you must be careful around the other students and when there's a full moon, well; we'll cross that bridge when we come to it." He said simply as Bill nodded. He found that he wasn't shocked by Remus's answer but rather had a sense of resignation about him that seemed to concern his parents and the older werewolf.

Just as Remus was about to open his mouth, the door to the room opened and a Healer and Mediwitch entered the room. Taking hold of a chart at the end of his bed, the Healer scribbled down some notes before looking up and giving him a practiced smile. "Hello, Mr. Weasley. It's good to see you're awake and seem to be doing well. I have already instructed your parents and Mr. Lupin on your at home care and given suggestions as to how to get in touch with the Society of Magical Werewolves. They should be able to assist you in anything you may need that has to do with your kind. I also prescribed some daily wolfsbane potions to help keep your transformation and urges under control. However, on the full moons you must lessen the dose and allow yourself to transform or else you may agitate your wolf. Please follow the instructions on the dosage and I will to your immediate release. Do you have any questions?" He asked as Bill and everyone else shook their heads. Nodding once, he smiled again and left the room.

Bill glanced over at his parents who looked somewhat uneasy about being in his presence. His mother gave him a cautious smile and his father seemed to look anywhere but at him. "Do I have to go home?" Bill asked catching everyone in the room off guard. "Whatever do you mean, dear?" His mother asked as she and his father exchanged a look. "I know you're nervous about me being in the house. Is there somewhere else I can stay until I get my urges under control?" He asked as his parents looked over at Remus who smiled and nodded. "I suppose I could keep you until the beginning of the school year. It would be nice to finally have some company after being alone for so long." He said as Bill gave him a grateful smile. He looked over at his parents for reassurance and was pleased when they smiled and nodded in agreement. "It's not that we don't want you home, dear. We just want to make sure that you and your siblings are safe." His mother said gently as he nodded and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's alright. I wouldn't expect any different. Can you please send my things over to Remus's when you get the chance?" He asked as his mother nodded, pleased that they were able to agree on the proper solution. Bill met Remus's eyes and saw that there was a hint of mischief in their brown orbs. Perhaps a werewolf only vacation was exactly what the doctor ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

Wolfish Intentions Chapter 3

A/N: Well yes I am back now and yes we are going to continue this story just as we have been. So let's get to the wolfies!-MoonlitShadow

 **Eight Months Later…**

Remus stood proudly at the edge of the tracks that housed the mighty Hogwarts Express and waved fondly to the young wolf that had become much like a son to him. Bill waved back excitedly right as the train gave a loud snort of smoke and began to move. Behind him stood the Weasley's who looked equally as proud as they watched all of their sons go off to their new school year. Once the train had disappeared out of sight, Molly hurried over to Remus who stared out at where he train had just been. "You know he'll be fine won't he, Remus?" She asked nervously as Arthur joined her in front of the older werewolf. Remus paused for a moment before nodding slowly. "I do believe I've trained him well. Seeing as how I've never had a young wolf under my care before, I'm not entirely sure I did a fine job but I sure hope I did because there's no bloody going back now." He said bluntly making Molly and Arthur exchange a withering look. "What aren't you telling us, Remus?" Arthur asked with a curious expression making Molly look between them in confusion. Remus stood still for a moment without saying a word before looking over at them with a heavy sigh. "Bill will be turning seventeen this upcoming Sunday, correct?" He asked them as the Weasley's looked to each other and nodded in confirmation. "Yes he will. Is there something the matter, Remus?" Molly asked as a darkened expression fell onto Remus's features. He sighed again and nodded once making Molly reach out to Arthur for support. Arthur stood stoically holding his wife as they waited for the verdict on their son's condition from the older werewolf. "Come the eve of his seventeenth birthday, his instinct to find his mate will come into full effect. If she is at Hogwarts, which I know for a fact that she is; there could be a whole world of problems once they find each other and begin the mating rituals." He said firmly as Molly and Arthur's eyes grew wide. "He has a mate?! Since when Remus?!" Molly cried as Arthur shook his head in distaste. "He's just a boy, Remus. How could something so huge happen so soon?" Arthur asked as Remus waved them off with his hand. "Every werewolf goes through the same thing. Some wolves never find their mates. Others are lucky enough to find them and complete their mating so they become the other half of their very souls." He said with a wistful look making Molly glance up at Arthur. "So it's a good thing that he's going to find her? You said she was there, didn't you?" Arthur pressed on as Remus nodded once again before looking away. "Yes, she's there alright. I know this for a fact. She's a good girl. She'll be good for him I think." He said with a small smile as he thought of the young girl that would soon become Bill's mate. Molly and Arthur were silent for a moment before they nodded in agreement. "If you say so, Remus." Molly said quietly as Remus nodded once again and turned to leave the empty station and the Weasley's behind.

 **2 hours later …**

Bill smacked Percy's shoulder hard and gestured to outside the window where Hogwarts Castle had just come into view. "Look we're already there." He said excitedly as Percy nodded and turned to Charlie who was carrying on a conversation with one of his Ravenclaw friends. "Oi! Charlie! Who do you suppose is single and ready to bloody mingle this year?" Percy said as he waggled his eyebrows at his older brother. Charlie sighed in exasperation and turned towards him. "Only the usual bunch. I haven't heard of any newbies coming in ages." He said in an annoyed tone making Bill chuckle as Percy's face fell dramatically. "Oh you'll be alright, Perc. You don't need a bloody girlfriend anyways." He reassured Percy who scowled up at him. Percy huffed out a breath before getting up and gesturing towards the door. "Well come on then. The trains already unloading. We're going to miss bloody dinner if you don't hurry up." He said in a matter a fact tone that he knew both his brothers hated. "Ugh, not again." Charlie groaned as Bill mirrored him with the same sentiment. "Time for another fun year of bloody torture in academics." Charlie said with fake enthusiasm making Bill chuckle at his brother's sarcasm. As they both followed Percy off the train, Bill reached a hand up and scratched the back of his neck where he found the hair was standing up making him look confused for a moment before shrugging it off and heading towards the castle.

 **At the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall…**

Kaysie Marie Griffin pulled gently at a loose string that hung from her new and already too big school issued uniform. She looked around at the other students nervously and spied several boys looking in her direction making her duck her head and keep her eyes to the ground. "So much for being invisible…" She muttered to herself as she heard them murmur excitedly to one another. Kaysie was the only new transfer student to Hogwarts this year and it was bad enough that she was rather pretty and the boys already had taken a liking to her. Her long red hair was tied back in a pretty yellow ribbon to match one of the colors on her uniform and she fidgeted in her seat as the other girls shot curious looks at her. Before this year, she had lived with her elderly grandmother on the west side of Scotland and had been tutored privately in their home since she was a small child. A lump formed in her throat when she thought back to the memory of standing at the front at her grandmother's funeral later that year and her finding out that she was being shipped off to a new school. She had been terrified at the prospect of being around other kids her age seeing as how she had been alone for so long. It made her long for the safety of her small room in the cottage that she and her grandmother had lived in right on the coast near the beach.

She let out a shaky breath and crossed her legs over one another as she adjusted the length of her too short school issued skirt. Her eyes stayed firmly planted on the stone floor of the Great Hall as yet another wave of Hogwarts students entered the Hall. The opening ceremony for the school year was about to begin and she was at least relieved that she was able to be sorted in the privacy of the Headmaster's office. She had been sorted into the noble house of Gryffindor which she knew little about but from what she heard, it was a rather good house to be in. She had spied the table that sat directly across from her own house's and noticed that the kids at that one wearing the green and silver looked like they were not the crowd she wanted to hang around. A couple had sneered when they had caught her staring at them making her feel uneasy and a bit sick to her stomach. As she watched the shoes of the other Gryffindor students approach and take a seat at their table, she suddenly felt the urge to look up and was surprised when a boy with bright fiery red hair much like her own and stunning royal blue eyes met her own green ones. He watched her from across the hall and began to start towards her, but was stopped by one of the other boys that he had been talking to who seemed to snap him out of his trancelike state. She watched as he gave her a small smile and then turned back to his friends breaking the moment that they had just shared. Her brows furrowed in confusion but she had no time to think on the matter as the dinner bell rang and everyone took their seats for the start of dinner. She was unsure about what just happened with the boy, and she wasn't quite sure she wanted to know either. But as dinner dragged on, she couldn't wait to get to her dormitories and settle in for the night away from the others and finally be left alone for the first time in a long while. Little did she know, the pair of blue eyes that had only just found hers, were staring straight at her the entire night and vowed that they would find her once again.


End file.
